My Cute Maid
by The little trouble maker
Summary: Huang Zi Tao namja yang ditinggal Eomma dan Appanya melamar kerja sebagai maid disalah satu keluarga wu. apa jadinya Tao yang harus mengurus 3 Namja sekaligus


Author : Park Ah Young / Ayumi ( Ayumi_ichida)

Judul : My Cute Maid

Cast:

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Xi Luhan

Kim Jongin

Other Cast

Pairing : TaoRis _Slight _KaiTao, LuTao

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : EXO Hanya milik tuhan **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **Aku cuman minjem nama doank disini ;)

Warning : BL BoysxBoys TYPO OOC Cerita pasaran. Gaje -_-" Ini cerita dari ide aku jadi NO PLAGIAT okey

.

.

.

PROLOG

Author POV

TET

TET

"Aishh" Huang Zi Tao atau biasa dipanggil Tao ini menggapai Alarm disamping mejanya. Dimatikannya Alarm tersebut. Tao kembali memejamkan matanya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 4.30 AM.

Tao mengusap matanya. Seraya membiasakan sinar matahari yang mulai masuk kedalam jendela kamarnya. Tao menatap jam yang berbentuk panda. "_Chí _( Terlambat )" Pekik Tao. Tao langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berlari kearah kamar mandi.

.

.

.

[Skip Time ]

Tao mengayuh sepedanya sambil melemparkan koran yang berada dikeranjang sepedanya. Udara yang dingin bukanlah hambatan untuknya mencari nafkah. Huang Zi Tao yang sekarang umur 16 tahun. Sejak ibunya meninggal karena sakit saat ia berumur 5 tahun. Dan ayahnya kini meninggalkannya dengan hutang yang banyak. Tao duduk di pinggir sungai Han. Sambil membaca Koran yang tersisa.

Lowongan Kerja

Di cari maid yang umurnya 17-25.

Laki-laki/ Perampuan

Cantik pandai memasak.

Tao yang membaca lowongan langsung tersenyum. "Pekerjaan yang menarik" Gumamnya. Tao bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju sepedanya. "Fighting" Tao mengepalkan tanganya keudara.

.

.

.

Tao POV

"Besar banget rumahnya" Gumamku. Ku eratkan jaket yang kupakai.

"Fighting"

"PERMISI" Teriakku diluar pagar.

CKREK

Pintu terbuka sesosok Yeoja cantik terlihat di balik pintu.

"_Shì de _(ya)"

'Tidak boleh sampai gagal' Pikirku.

"Anu aku Huang Zi Tao. Kudengar disini membutuhkan pembantu. Tolong kerjakan aku!" Ujarku berapi-api sambil memejamkan mataku.

"Aku sudah biasa mengerjakan urusan rumah tangga sejak sd. Aku bisa masakan Jepang, Eropa dan juga Cina. Mengurus tanaman juga bisa. Membersihkan rumah, cuci baju, terus… eh…. Pokoknya aku bersedia melakukan apa saja. Mohon terima aku" Lanjutku panjang lebar sambil membungkukan badanku

.

.

.

Author POV

Tao memberanikan membuka matanya. "_Měilì _(Cantik)" Gumam Tao sambil terseyum manis.

Namja yang bermata panda ini menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ahh.. nghhh Apakah kau putri pemilik rumah ini" Ucap Tao sambil menyembunyikan ke gugupannya.

Wajah Yeoja cantik itu pun berubah masam. "Kamu lihat apa, sih? Aku ini Namja tahu! Cari mati ya?" Ketus Namja cantik itu. Tao membungkukan badannya berkali-kali.

"_Duìbùq__ǐ _( Saya minta maaf)"

Tao pikir Namja itu perampuan. Namja itu memandang sinis Tao.

'Tapi masa ada cowok secantik ini' Pikir Tao.

"Kau orang china yah?"

Tao mengangguk sambil memainkan ujung bajunya.

"Gimana nih?" Gumam Tao.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Muncullah Namja tampan bewajah mesum *plakk #digampar Kris.

"Gege?" Panggil Namja cantik itu.

"Ada apa Luhan?"

"Katanya namja bermata panda ini mau bekerja disini"

'Eh panda?' Pikir Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kris gege" Tao mendongkakan kepalanya sambil menatap Namja tampan didepannya.

"Lho aku mengenalmu ya?" Kris menggaruk kepalanya.

"Mencurigakan jangan-jangan kamu stalker yah" Ketus Luhan.

"Bukan aku tahu karena gege guru disekolah saya" Kata Tao sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

.

.

.

Tao POV

Siapa juga yang tidak tahu dia! Wu Yi Fan (21 tahun), selain tampan dia juga anak dari pemilik Wu Grup. Cowok yang terkenal di antara uke dan Yeoja disekolah.

'Tapi masa sih? aku tidak menyangka ini rumahnya' Pikirku.

"Yak pokoknya masuk dulu saja deh" Ujar Kris gege sambil berjalan masuk kedalam.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku seraya mengikuti Kris gege berjalan. "iya! Ya ini bukan saatnya terkagum sama cowok" gumamku.

Ruang tamunya besar mungkin 4x Apartement kecilku. Mulai sekarang aku harus bisa hidup mandiri.

"Silahkan duduk"

"Rumah ini benar-benar besar"

.

.

.

Author POV

Kris menggaruk tengkuknya sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Cieee Kris gege mulai menyukai Tao gege yah? *Plakkk

Tao menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Begini kedua orangtuaku sudah tidak ada, dan aku diusir dirumah kontrakan. Jadi aku bekerja sebagai pelayan dirumah ini" Jelas Tao

"Kayak sinetron aja" Gumam Luhan.

"Jadi aku-"

Kalimat Tao terputus saat ada Namja yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Waaah kok ada Namja manis dirumah ini" Namja itu mendekati Tao dan duduk disampingnya.

.

.

.

Siapakah Namja tersebut?

TBC

Mind To Ripiew?

Ayumi_ichida


End file.
